the touhou system is ridiculus
by kaminoz01
Summary: isekai story beacuse we didnt have enough of those right? Shin knew he was special but he didnt expect this. now he mist save the demons from his classmates that weer summoned as heroes with the help of his touhou system
1. the system

This was the first time one of my spells worked, I been practicing my magic since I was in fourth grade. That was the time I noticed I was special, even if the rest of my classmates made of fun of me because of it, it was not they fault, they were just normal people that didn't knew about the secrets of the world.

The light stopped and I was able to see my surroundings.

It's a big room, with the only source of light being some scarlet light in the ceiling. There are 3 people in the room with me. The first is a big muscled man with horns in a weird armor, he definitely looks like a demon, although considering the crown in his head he probably is the demon king. The second is a beautiful tall and white-haired woman wearing a blue dress. Looking closely, I can see her ears are different, she's an elf. An elf queen at that judging by her crown, what's this a reunion of royalty? The last one is another girl, this one taller than the rest, she has black hair and a wolf ear. She is wearing an armor that's leaves her abdomen exposed, not that protective, but I can see her toned abs so I won't complain, she has a really fierce gaze, but the most eye-catching thing is her belt, its filed with jewels in different shapes.

 **[The user has been confirmed]**

 **[Activating the Touhou system]**

 **[All abilities confirmed. Full access granted. The user may choose which to activate now]**

Touhou system!? All abilities!? I knew I was special but this is different, so I didn't have magic but this system, is that the reason I couldn't use my powers until now, well who cares. If what the system said is true then…

"Hey… what's your name?"

So, they finally took notice of me, the demon king really has a deep voice, I suppose that was expected. The 3 of them are looking at me. O well who cares, the system said I could choose which to activate, I have the perfect one for this situation. Let's see…how do I control it, do just think of it or…?

 **[The user just needs to think the character and power that wants to activate. The user may have various skills activated at the same time.]**

 **[Warning: passive skills such as satori and akyyuu will continue to work unless the user deactivates them]**

I see so that's how it works, although I kind of expected that passive abilities would work like that why is that a warning?

"Hey are you alright?"

The elf queen has sweet voice, I could listen to her all day, still seems like my silence is worrying them.

"Hey say something. Are you sure we summon the right guy; this kid doesn't look that special."

"I'm sure he is the one Zaph-chan, the spell was correct."

The elf and the wolf girl seem to be talking about something. So, they summoned me. it seems like my spell didn't worked as I thought.

"Yes, the spell worked correctly, he must be confused. I heard it happens when you summoned someone from another world."

The demon king is getting closer.

"Are you alright? What your name?"

Well, seems like it's time to introduced myself, I'm still wearing my school uniform, but the system can take care of that.

"Are you the ones that summoned me?"

I look at them, seems like my question catch them by surprise.

"Ah… yes we are the ones that summoned you. What's your name?"

Its finally my time to shine, I just need to think about it right, the perfect one for this….

 **[EX-Rumia confirmed, initiating.]**

A spire of darkness started forming around me, I could fell the power and the knowledge flow into me. I couldn't see their expressions because of the darkness, but I'm sure they must be amazed.

"I'm the heir of the forgotten land, home to demons and gods alike. I'm the hated and the exiled."

My clothes transformed into a black cloak with white sleeves. I could see a red halo forming on top of my head.

"I'm the son the greatest alchemist to ever live and the most powerful witch in existence. The power that god feared and revered was sealed in me. The great welsh dragon acknowledged me as his equal."

I could see a sword forming in my hand, the handle was clack with an eye int the center, the blade was red with black tendrils running through it.

Finally, tendrils of darkness flowed back into me. now that I could see them, the shock in their faces was clear. I opened my arms forming Rumia trademark pose. I looked at them with a smile.

"My name is shin. Why have you summoned me?"

 **X**

The royal capital of the sacred kingdom.

Home to humans and the church. The sacred kingdom is now facing war against the allied races. The battle in their borders is at a stalemate, the combine effort of the elves and demon races has been able to push them back. However, the king commanded his royal mages to conduct the sacred tradition of summoning.

In ancient times when the angels and demons were at war, the angels summoned a hero from another world, the hero quickly grew stronger than the demon god himself and the war seemed to be won by the angels. The demon god seeing he couldn't win against the hero decided to summon his own hero. Using a modified version of the angel's spell, he summoned another hero from the same world as the one the angles had summoned.

This hero quickly turned the tides of the war, saving demon villages and reclaiming the land they lost, it was a mystery as to why the new hero helped the demons instead of its own race.

This hero was known as the dark hero and the angel's hero was known as the sacred hero.

At the end of the war the two clashed in a battle that is described as an apocalyptic event, it is said that in the battle, ¼ of the land was lost to the sea. The hole of tears, a crater the size of the royal capital, said to be where their last crash took place. The dark hero won and just when the demons were about to celebrate the dark hero started crying, it seemed as if the dark hero and the sacred hero were close in the other world, his cries of sorrow were his last words before using all of his remaining power to cut the continent in half, sacrificing his life in the process and stopping the war.

Those events are known as the ancient war.

The humans however never forgive the demons and the church was set on eradicating the demon race.

As time went on the humans found a way to cross the continent and asked the elves for help.

In the ancient war the elves took the side of the angels, as such the church recognized them as an ally. However, the queen elf, having lived through the ancient war didn't want to see any more bloodshed and refused to help them. The church didn't like this and in retaliation they branded the elf race as evil, making it part of the demon race.

The queen elf seeing as the humans were preparing to attack her kingdom, formed an alliance with the demon king Amon and the beast king Zaphkiel to resist the humans attack.

The war is at a stalemate since then.

The king looked at the summoning circle, in a few moments the heroes would be summoned. He thought about it, and when he asked his royal mages if it was possible to summon more than one hero they said it was just a matter of making the circle bigger, but that since nobody had thought about it before it hadn't been done, the king pleased with this ordered to make the summing circle bigger, since having more than one hero was better.

The summoning started and room was filled with a bright light.

 **X**

"Nanami-san."

I was reading the writing shin notes when a female classmate called me. Shin is busy doing his "spells".

"What is it?"

Shin sits next to me and even though we know each other since we were babies we haven't talked that much since his accident.

"Would you like something from the cafeteria? I'm going so I thought you would like something."

So, it was that, well my classmates are really nice to me and some female underclassmen have started to call me one-sama and the boys treat me like some queen. I would prefer it if they treated me like a normal person, but I can't bring myself to tell them to stop when I see their faces.

"Just some bread and juice please"

"Alright, I'll be back soon Nanami-san"

she leaves the classroom, we have break so we are few in the classroom. Shin is drawing some weird circle in his notebook, seriously he should know he can't practice his "spells" in public.

"Nanami-chan, what are you doing?"

"just some notes Miku-san."

Miku Tsukimori is a girl that sits next to me, she has short pink hair and is one of my friends aside from Shin.

"Those are for Okumura-san, right?"

"Yes…"

"I don't know what you see in him, Saito-kun has been trying to invite you on a date and you always turned him down, he is would make a better candidate than Okumura-san."

Saito Kosugi, he is the ace of the tennis club, has excellent grades and is good locking, he has brown hair and green eyes. He is definitely the sort of guy a girl would want to date, but I simply prefer shins plain looking face, his black hair always covers his eyes so not a lot of people can see his face. What's worse thanks to his personality and him practicing his "spells" in public people think he is just a creep.

I don't have anything against Kosugi. I can't blame him for liking me, I worked hard to get my body in perfect condition for shin, my breasts are big, nice curves and I'm constantly told I have a beautiful face. My hair is scarlet in color and my eyes are a pale blue. Thanks to that a lot of boys had confessed to me in the past, but I refused them every time, if only shin would confess to me already.

"I know Kusogi-san is a good person, but I don't like him in that way."

"That's a shame, you would make a great couple. Does Okumura-san has even show a bit of interest in you? I mean look at him, we are talking about this right next to him and it's like we don't even exist."

Shin hasn't said a word since he started drawing his "spell", he changed a lot since fourth grade. That's when he discovered his "powers" and started with his "spells".

"Shin you know you can't practice magic in public, please stop it."

It's always the same since that day, I just wished he was more aware of his surroundings.

"Don't worry Nanami, I have finally done it. Look the spell is complete.

As in cue a bright light enveloped the classroom. My classmates were surprised, some scream while other were just in shock.

"Shin!"

I called him, but the light was so bright I couldn't see anything anymore.

When I opened my eyes the light was gone, we were in a weird room, the rest of my classmates look at each other in confusion. This room was big, the only source of light being a weird circle below us that was glowing below us.

"Where are we?"

Kosugi-san seems to be ok, but I can't see shin anywhere. I'm worried, we aren't that many since we were on break so I should be able to spot him, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Welcome sacred heroes!"

Following the voice, I see an old man wearing some expensive clothes and a crown enter from a door I couldn't see before. There are some knights in white armor following along with them are some men in lab coats.

"Who are you? What is this place?!"

A male student seems to be still shaken from everything. Can't blame tough.

"I'm the king of the sacred kingdom, we are currently in the summoning room inside the castle in the royal capital, we have summoned you because we are in need of your help."

"Summoned us?... wait why would you need our help?"

This time Kosugi-san was the one to ask, the rest of the class seem to be calmer.

Who hasn't heard of the transported to another world story, it's basically common knowledge at this point, I still can't find shin.

"Yes, we summoned you. You see we are currently at war with the demon races. The war is at a stalemate, but we don't know how long that will last. In the ancient war the angles summoned a hero to help them fight the demon god, that's why we did the same this time."

"So, you summoned us to defeat the demons?"

As expected, Kosugi-san is taking the lead, his leader qualities are showing.

"Please I implore you, we need your power to save humanity!"

The king seems really desperate, but I need to ask one question.

"Can we go back to our world once we defeat the demons?"

Miku-chan beat and asked before I could.

"Yes, the angles left the knowledge to returned you once the demons are defeated, you will return to the point in time when you were summoned, so it will be like you never left."

That's good to hear and all but…

"Ok is everyone ok with helping them, the ones that don't want to fight raise your hands!"

Of course, nobody raised them, everyone would want to be a hero in a fantasy world, well maybe if the whole class was here some would refuse.

"It's decided then, we will help you with the demons."

Kosugi-san is already the leader uh. The king's expression changed to one of joy once he heard him. I know we are supposed to be heroes but just how are we supposed to fight an army of demos. Do we have cheats or something? Wait before that there's one thing I still need to ask.

"Thank you! We are rally grateful, please fol-"

"WAIT!"

The king and the rest turned to see me.

"Is something the matter hero-dono?

"Yes, there was one more person with us, his name is Shin Okumura. I can't find him here."

"A hero is missing?! Stein check the array if our fears are true then…"

So, the king is scared because shin is missing, well at least they will see what happened. The man in a lab coat made a weird gesture with his hand and some strange circles formed in it. I suppose that's magic then.

"Shin… Do you mean the chunibyo?"

"Yeah he and Abe-san are childhood friends."

"Well knowing him he would have been annoying to deal with. I mean this is his dream come true."

I know they don't have shin in the highest of regards, but could you be a little more sensitive. Even if he is a chunibyo he is still a person, besides he only is one because he fell and hit his head when we were in fourth grade.

The lab man, finished whatever he was doing and look at the king, his expression didn't look good. I'm starting to get more worried.

"It's as we feared your majesty it seems like the demons interfered with our summoning and took one of the heroes with them."

"WHAT?!"

WHAT, shin is with the demons? No…no…nononononNONONONONO

"DAMMMM! How could this happen, it's like the ancient war all over again."

"Your majesty, don't worry, we have more than one hero this time, besides we don't know if Shin-sama will help the demons."

Shin is with the demons. We don't know what they could do to him. I NEED TO SAVE HIM!

"Nanami-san! Stop!"

Huh… why is Kosugi-san holding my shoulders? I didn't notice it before, but the floor below is fill with cracks, and I felt like my body is stronger somehow. What is this red energy covering my body?

"Amazing Nanami-dono, your kurisufia is already this strong."

"Uh… kurisufia?"

Is this the power of a hero? With this I could save Shin!

"Yes Nanami-sama, kurisufia is what allow us to use magic. Your bodies are already beyond the normal human in this world, but with kurisufia you can get even stronger."

The man in the lab coat answer me. Stein if I remember correctly. I calmed down a bit, Kosugi-san seemed to notice it and took his hands from my shoulders.

"Allow me to explain how this world works. You should be able to see your "status" if you think about, there you will see STR which represents physical strength be it speed or any other physical trait and finally there is KRS, that is kurisufia. It represents how much power you have in terms of magic as well as magic resistant."

I see, so I just need to concentrate and my status will appear.

 **(Nanami Abe)**

 **(STR SSS)**

 **(KRS SSS)**

 **(Special skills)**

 **(Crimson flames)**

 **(Flames that will burn until the soul is nothing but ash. Can be controlled to choose what to burn.)**

Crimson flame uh, how weird. Still I suppose SSS is a good thing?

"I take you have already check your status, as you may have notice the attributes have letter next to them. This is their rank they go from the weakest being F to the strongest SSS. as heroes you should have a minimum of S rank in both categories."

Stein is really energetic when he explains. I guess we don't have to worry about being to weak, especially if I'm going to rescue Shin.

"Hey what are these special abilities?"

Seems like I'm not the only one with one then.

"Special skills are special skills unique to the person, they can't be taught and are unique, you will never find a person with the same skill as you. That's what makes them so special."

"you can show your status to other people if you will it, otherwise they won't be able to see it. There are some spells to see it without permission, but well get to that later"

I suppose he means training, I can't wait to get stronger, then I will go and rescue Shin.

"Hey look I have SS on STR."

"Really I have only an S, but I have SS in KRS"

Seems like they are comparing already. I wonder if there is another one with SSS on both stats.

"Nanami-chan what's your status. I have an SSS in STR and a SS in KRS."

Seems like Miku-chan also has an SSS rank. That's good, it means she will be strong enough to protect herself, Miku-chan is one of my few friends I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"What about you Saito-kun? What's your status?"

"I have an SS on STR and an SSS in KRS. I guess we would compensate each other in a party. What about you Abe-san?"

Hmm Miku-chan and Kosugi-san would make a great pair in battle. I guess we could make a party.

"I have SSS on both."

"That's amazing Nanami-chan. We should make a party, the 3 of us would be invincible."

"That's true, if we do that it would be easier to rescue Okumura-san"

"You want to help me rescue Shin?"

I didn't expect he would be willing to help me.

"Of course! he is the person you love right? Besides, he is just a chunibyo that doesn't make him a bad person."

I couldn't help but smile, maybe Saito-san could become a good friend for Shin. I hear Stein calling us and the king seems to be in better.

"Nanami-sama we will help in rescuing Shin-dono, but first you need to train and master your power. Please follow Stein and Ark, they will show to your rooms."

The king is really a kind person. Just wait Shin ill promise I'll get you back.

"Heroes please follow us, we will show you to your rooms! Tomorrow starts the training so you need to rest!"

The rest of the class follow after Stein and us. I can't wait for tomorrow.

 **X**

"So, let me see if I understand everything. The sacred kingdom wants to exterminate the demon races for a war that happened way too long ago. And since you realized they might summon heroes you decided to summon your own hero."

"Yes, that is true."

"And the according to that the rest of my classmates are in the sacred kingdom probably training to come and exterminate you."

"As much as I wished it wasn't true but that's probably what's happening"

"So, I have to fight my classmates, who are now stronger than the most demons, probably to the death all while they are superior in numbers."

"yeah now that I think about it, we are in deep shit."

The demon king explained me situation since we move to the throne room. I didn't though I would be summoned to be the dark hero. Now I have to fight the other heroes and that includes my queen.

Well it could be worse, I mean I have the Touhou system thanks to that I should be able to wipe the floor with them. This is so exalting, I can already imagine the epic fights we will have. This is soooo awesome.

"Don't worry, even with their new strength they won't be able to defeat me, I would prefer if we didn't have to fight. Specially with my queen.

"Your queen?"

The demon king seems interested in her I guess its normal since ive been calling her queen.

"Yes, the crimson queen, she has her memories sealed but she is still stronger than the rest of the heroes."

"Just what kind of crazy fucked up world do you guys come from, you keep talking about this forgotten land and how god sealed something in you. Who is this great welsh for starters?"

"Zaph-chan you shouldn't say that kind of things about their world, our own world has had its own share of crazy things"

"Samigina is right Zaphkiel, we can't judge their world considering what's happened in ours, but do the rest of the heroes known tis things about your world?"

"No most people live normal lives, only a handful of people known about the secrets of the world. I was just lucky in regaining my memories. Answering your question Zaphkiel. The great welsh is a dragon that was so strong 3 factions that were at war had to unite their strengths just to sealed him. The forgotten land or Gensokyo is a place where forgotten things go, be it gods or demons."

"So, some big ass dragon ok. And you happen to be the heir of this Gensokyo. That's why you have that sword and control over the darkness."

"Correct"

Well it seems like they believe me. that's good, now the next thing to do would be…

"So…. What am I supposed to do? Do I go to the frontlines and fight the humans or…?"

I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean I'm the dark hero, but I don't know what that entails I think it would be alright to just go to the frontlines and fight but…

"For now, just go to your room and rest, tomorrow well discuss the plan, it wouldn't be wise to send you to the frontlines, the humans would realize our hero is already this strong. While I doubt they would do something as desperate as sending the new heroes to fight you, we can't discard that outcome."

"Why don't you leave him to me, I'm going to the death woods and that would be the perfect place to test his strength. Besides its not like we can do anything until the humans make their move. I'm sure they must think they already won the war. it will be fun to fight one of their heroes."

"Ahhh… Zaph-chan can't you think about another think thing that isn't a fight? We don't know how strong the new heroes are."

Zaphkiel is a battle maniac, I mean I kind of expected it given her appearance, but I can't judge her when I'm the same way.

"That's what makes it fun, not knowing their strength and giving everything, you have, am I right Zaphkiel?"

"hahaha… I like you the way you think Shin. I think well get along."

She put her arm around my shoulders, my face is pressed against her bountiful valley, this is haven.

"We will continue this conversation tomorrow, its been a long day and we should rest. Shin tomorrow a servant will wake you up"

A maid! I really hope it's a maid, waking up the sight of a beautiful maid is every man's dream! Seems like I can only hope.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then."

Zaphkiel let go of me and said goodnight before going to her room, Samigina did the same and leaved the room. Seems like Amon already left.

I thought I would get lost in this huge castle but the direction Amon gave me were very clear, I managed to get to my room easily thanks to that. It's a big room with a window where the moon could be seen, the bed is king size. Willing the sword to disappear I jump into the bed. It's really soft Ill fall asleep easily, to think tomorrow starts my new life as the dark hero.

 **AN**

 **Hello kaminoz here, I'm not dead yay.**

 **The question I'm sure most of you are wondering is…. What happened to zeros king right?**

 **Well to be honest I was going to continue writing but, with the things are in the manga I realized I could do much better, I could write something that would be ok to be a Tokyo ghoul fanfic. I forced somethings in that crossover and I'm not satisfied with the way things are. So ill wait until the manga ends an after that I continue the story, I still think the story has potential, a story where kaenki tries to find an alternative to ghoul food in the different animals in halkenia, all while trying to get back home and bring the ghouls to halkenia ending the conflict between the ghouls and humans, of course with the story we have now I could ad a lot of things, like the washi clan and the likes. So that story will have to wait until the manga ends.**

 **As for this story well, I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter, I was inspired by level gap and his story. Then I wanted to try something similar, but without being a blatant rip-off. Hence why we have our chunibyo protagonist. This isn't supposed to be taken seriously, that however doesn't mean its exempt from criticism, so be it flames or constructive I welcome all. Every review helps me get better at this, so I thank everyone for that.**

 **The one that gets from where is the kurisufia from gets to have its OC in the story XD a hint for that: its from a song. There are other references hidden so try your best to find them all.**

 **I still need a beta by the way T-T. kaminoz out**


	2. family things

**Hello there and welcome to the new chapter of the Touhou system is ridiculous. the last chapter was well received. Anyway, nobody has managed to get the kurisufia reference, I suppose its normal, it's from a song so the one who gets it gets the prize. Anyway, continuing with some reviews at the moment which are only 3.**

 **Levelgap: good luck with your life, hope you will find time to read this story.**

 **The dark hour: well yes and no, I was reading some novels, one in particular called shoujo gal summoning was about this fantasy world with xianxa elements where the protagonist can summon girls from different anime and of course they are overpowered waifus. I wished some Chinese guy gets the idea of writing your typical xianxia but with Touhou summoning and that, that's what inspired me to write this, but since I don't know a thing about xianxia worlds I didn't know what to do. Then levelgap came and seeing his story I got the inspiration and well the story came to be. Still I suppose it was a surprise for you to know I'm a Touhou fan, I just love the characters and lore I'm happy levelgap got flandres ability right a lot of people forget that she erases/destroys the existence of things. Anyway, I'm planning on some Touhou characters making an appearance, but you'll have to wait and see**

 **ShotgunGoddess: thanks a lot, glad you enjoy it, as for updates I suppose making it a weekly will work until classes start again for me, but that a whole month away. The problem I have is that I tend to have an idea and I write it but if I don't really have fun or enjoy writing it I kind of drop it. That's why zeros king is in hiatus until the manga ends.**

 **Anyway, that's all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **x**

We are now walking through the death woods, Zaphkiel said this place is great to test my strength since some strong monsters and beast appear here.

She explained to me that way before the angles and demons were created apparently some entity superior to the demon god and the angels created the world as well as what are called "exalted beasts" since they surpassed the concept and rules established in this world, that allows them to grow without limit to their strength. They tend to stay in their natural habitats and don't bother with the things happening outside. Still it seems this exalted are rally strong I can't wait to meet one.

"Hey we are here."

Zaphkiel stops next to me. this place is different from the rest of the woods, they called it death woods but in reality tis a pretty beautiful and calm place, the trees were so tall that you couldn't even see the top, because of the dense foliage sunlight was a rare thing, and the forest only light were the glowing bushes. The only reason they called it that its because the abundancy of exalted beast that are here, but this place is completely different. I can feel and aura of dread enveloping the area, as if we are standing in the hand of the Grimm reaper itself.

"this place is the nest of an exalted beast, the serpent of sin. We normally wouldn't be able to even scratch it, but since this season its shed its skin and its vulnerable. We can take its skin to make some really though armor and test your strength in the process."

"So, we are basically here to collect materials and whole test my strength thig is just an excuse for me to collect this skin?"

"You are smarter than you look, but yeah that's the gist of it. Don't worry if things go wrong I can take us out of here with my teleport magic."

She is really confident uh. Well I suppose its fine, at least I get to see this serpent of sin. That's some really cool name. I wish I can get a title like that, something like shin the dark knight or darkness incarnate shin.

Zaphkiel started sniffing the air and her face was confused.

"that's weird I can't smell the scent of the skin, normally it would have a different smell compared to the serpent."

"Really?"

I know she is the queen of the beast men but is her sense of smell really that good. I looked around to see if I could find the skin.

"Hey isn't that the skin?"

I saw the tip of a tail, it was giant. If this thing is only the tail then I can't the imagine the full length of the serpent. It was easily thicker than the trees here. I decided to approach it.

"STOP! That's not the skin that's the…"

Turning around I saw Zaphkiel with a rally worried look. I thing I know where this going.

I turned around and surprise surprise, there was a big ass serpent in front of me. it was really cool though, with black scales and white eyes. There was a symbol on its forehead. It really deserves the name of serpent of sin.

It was looking down on me, it feels as if I'm an ant in its eyes. Well sure size wise I'm nothing but an ant, but in terms of power.

I summoned my sword and slashed at its tail. My hand went numb as my sword just bounce off.

"Even if your sword is capable of cutting its skin you don't have the strength to do it. We need to retreat now!"

Strength? So, I need power or strength, lets test out the power of the sword first. Concentrating the darkness in my sword I could feel its power rising. I came up with a name for this technique last night.

" _Angels fall_!"

My sword struck the serpent and a huge torrent of darkness flowed out of my sword and into the snake. When the darkness finally stopped I could see the serpent was completely fine. In fact its scale were looking even better, did that thing absorbed my attack?

"The serpent of sin absorbs all kurisufia. Only fiscal attacks work on it! Come here Now we need to get out of here!"

Only physical attacks work? Then how the fuck was I supposed to fight this in the first place, I mean I could use Suika and the rest but without them I'm good as dead. The serpent prepared to attack, its jaw opening and before It could do anything else Zaphkiel shut its mouth with an uppercut.

"Don't just look at me kid, we have to go now!"

" _ **Interesting, an angel working with the demons, I suppose that is the hero you summoned this time?!"**_

Did that serpent just talked, I mean I suppose given exalted beast can grow without a limit it should be no surprise some of the ancient ones can talk, but seeing a serpent talk? I can't decide if that s awesome or weird. The strangest thing was its voice, neither male nor female, but a mixture of both.

" _ **You must Zaphkiel right, how ironic that the most self-righteous angel, the one who was always spouting nonsense about justice and balance would allied itself with the demons."**_

"…"

Seems that the serpent knows about Zaphkiel past, I'm not surprised she's an angel, I did enough research to know Zaphkiel the name of an angel, don't know why she allied herself with the demons after the ancient war, I don't really care as long as I can enjoy my time here.

" _ **You think I wouldn't notice? no matter how much you changed your physical appearance, your kurisufia is still the same!"**_

"Shut up! AAHHHHH!"

Zaphkiel is really mad, this is the first time I see her like this, considering I've known her for 2 days that says a lot. She jumped, reaching the serpents head

" _JUDGMENT!"_

Her became golden, and I could see a balance the faint image of a huge hammer behind her. When she punched the serpent the hammer strike down. The sound and shockwave shook the entire forest, I had to hold myself to the ground otherwise I would have been blown away.

" _ **To think you would still have this much power, but it still not enough!"**_

To think that thing didn't even flinched after that, can I really defeat it even after using the onis? I mean I know they are strong but I don't have a reference to know how strong.

The serpent raised its tail and brought it down on Zaphkiel. she raised her hands as if to catch that giant tail. Just how is she planning to stop that thing?!

" _BALANCE!"_

The image of a golden balance appeared behind her this time, when the tail was centimeters from her hand it seemed to stope, as space bended the tail seemed to lost its momentum and strength before hitting Zaphkiel. She stopped the tail with her hands. Her arms trembled as the serpent began to apply more pressure.

She began to defend as the tail pushed her down, finally touching the ground. A big dent formed just as her feet touched the ground, the serpent began to applied more and more pressure. Zaphkiel was on one knee her face showing clearly how much effort she was putting in stopping the tail from crushing her and considering I am behind her, probably me too.

" _ **Even when you had all of your powers you couldn't defeat me; do you really think you can stop me!"**_

"I know I can't defat you! But that's not what I'm doing!"

" _JUDGMENT!"_

The serpent stopped and looked at Zaphkiel I could clearly see this time it was angry.

" _ **You think you can buy enough time for the kid to escape! For what, just so he can fight your war! how much people will have to die before you learn. You summoned kids in the past, made them your heroes and then made them fight and kill for your benefit! She sacrificed herself to stop it, she killed the man she loved all for your stupid war! and now you want to the same thing, I won't allow it! I promise her I would not allow it to happen again!"**_

Her, was the dark hero a female and if what this serpent is saying is true, then the sacred hero was a male. What a tragic love story, being in different sides in war, ultimately having to fight to the dead. That would make for an amazing story. Whatever, that's al in past, right now I can't let Zaphkiel die. Even if I don't know if their strength will be enough!

"I know that! I already know that, it's not like don't regret what we did that's why I renounce to my angel powers, because I wanted to help! I wanted to atone for what we did!... I will pay for my sins when the time comes, but right now I wouldn't forgive myself if I let everything he worked so hard for to be destroyed!"

" _ **He? You mean the sacred hero? I accept he helped a lot of people and its thank to him the human kingdom isn't as undeveloped as before but look at what they have done. All the knowledge he gave them to help, everything he did to help stop the war is now being used for it!"**_

"I know that! But the humans were going to summon more heroes this time, if we didn't summon one they would had killed all of us! What did you want us do!"

" _ **I wanted you to do your job! You were one of the 3 reaming angels, you had the most influence, you were supposed to teach them to be better, to stop them from pursuing blood and destruction. Even before the ancient war, that was your job. But you and your brothers and sisters grew arrogant, you the angel of balance of all things wanted to kill the demon god! Angels and demons were never supposed to fight that's the way the creator intended it to be!"**_

"I…"

" _ **You just pushed your responsibility onto someone else! And pretended everyone but yourselves were to blame!"**_

Zaphkiel didn't speak after that, in fact she seemed to give up her arms falling to her sides.

"Run Shin, you can't die here."

Run? How can I run when there is such a strong opponent? I can't run without testing the others I need to see how strong they are in this world.

" _ **So, your name is Shin? You should know that if you continue being the dark hero you will only know suffering, your friends are the sacred heroes and at some point, you will have to fight. when that time comes will you be able to take their lives? Will you be able to live with that?**_

Who said I was going to kill them? Besides some of them will they without me. most of them are just side characters. Who cares if some of them die. I'm only interested in my queen, I can't wait to see how much stronger she has become since coming here.

"Who cares about that? The future is the future. Ill worry about that when the time comes. The present is all that matters, and right now I can't let you kill Zaphkiel!"

 **[Suika Ibuki. Yuugi Hoshiguma. Kasen Ibaraki. Confirmed, initiating]**

I could feel my muscles and body growing, but I didn't expect my head to hurt so much.

"AHHHHHH"

I clutch my head, of course its only to add a dramatic effect, I could fell real pain from my head but not to the extent of screaming.

A horn started growing on the left side of my head, it surprised me that it didn't hurt so much considering there was blood coming from the edges of the horn. It was the same shape Suika had.

"SHIN!"

" _ **You…"**_

Zaphkiel looks really worried, ill have to apologized after this. but it really makes me confident in my acting skills, if they are believing it then I must be a really good actor. My right arm felt itchy and when I looked at it, my arm was transforming into black smoke, it was really cool, but I need to stay in character.

"My arm…..."

I raised it so they could see it, some bandages came from inside the smoke and began to wrap themselves around the smoke forming the shape of an arm.

It finally stopped in could take a look at myself. I look a lot like ichigo without sleeves. I mean I look like one badass motherfucker, my muscles were really showing now, my nails grew a bit and were sharper. I didn't have shoes so I was barefoot, didn't bother that much. I should have red eyes because of Yuugi, but I don't have a mirror so I'll just assume that.

I feel like I can crush a mountain with my bare hands, scratch that I could crush a planet. I looked at the serpent.

"I'm a descendant of onis, pupil of the 4 devas. Do you dare to challenge me?"

" _ **Your strength has grown a lot, our battle would destroy the forest, allow me change locations."**_

The space around us distorted and when it went back to normal we were on different place. The sky was black and the ground was made of snakes.

" _ **Here we won't need to worry about collateral damage. If you want to save that angel you'll have to defeat me."**_ the snake tossed Zaphkiel aside with a hit from its tail. _ **"I'll warn you, the las dark hero couldn't do it, but she understood her responsibility. That's why I let her go, fools like you who can't bear the consequences of their acts aren't fit to be heroes!"**_

I summoned my sword and prepared myself, with this strength I'm sure I can cut this snake now.

"Show me what you got Snake!"

 **X**

"Do you think they are alright? They haven't come back and I could feel Zaphkiel using her angel powers."

"We have to trust them, if the serpent of sin attacked them then we can only hope." Amon in the direction of the death woods, he knew too well the strength of the serpent, even id shin is a anomaly even when it comes to heroes in his current state he wouldn't be able to even scratch it.

"I know that." Samigina wasn't happy with that, but she knew too well that even if they went to help, it would be like adding two more ants. Nothing would change. "What about the humans? Any news about their heroes?"

"It seems like their training has begun, we have confirmed that they have summoned ten heroes." Nine more heroes than they had, but if Shin grew as strong as the original dark hero, then things would be balance. "I can only hope Shin and Zaphkiel escape from the serpent, otherwise the demon alliance will be destroyed." Amon said with a worried face.

Samigina looked through the window, they were in the tallest room in the demon castle. Her gaze was set on the death woods, where a giant shadow could be seen disappearing.

 **X**

It was the first day of training, Nanami had trouble sleeping. She just couldn't stop thinking about Shin.

They were always together since they were kids, their parents were friends back in high school and their friendship lasted even after they had kids. She remembers how Shins parents would visit her parents and they would often bring Shin with them. He was a shy boy at first, always hiding behind her mother. At the time she was always in home her parents didn't send her to school rather they would hire private tutors to teach her at home, thanks to that she didn't have any friends. Shin was the first boy she had ever met as well as her first friend.

With time the two grow closer and it wasn't long before Shin would come to her house just to play with her. As she grew up, she noticed she started to have stronger feelings for him. She realized she was in love with him, her mother noticing her feelings would always joke about how she was a princess and Shin was her prince. Shin took this to heart as he would always say that when they grew up he would make her his queen.

Those were her most precious memories, but everything good has to end. One day when they were playing on top of a tree in her yard, she was joking a bit with him about falling down and in one of her moves she lost balance, Shin was quick to act and pushed her to help her regain balance. It worked but Shin wasn't able to regain his balance and fell off the tree hitting his head.

Nanami was terrified and couldn't help but scream, alerting her parents. They quickly called their private doctor. The doctor said he just suffered a minor hit and that it was nothing serious.

She was relieved to hear that. The problem only manifested some days later, Shin was acting stranger as the days went by. At first, they thought it was just the imagination of a kid, but as he grew up they begun to realize it was becoming worse. In the end Shin became a chunibyo.

Even if he was a chunibyo she was still in love, she blamed herself for his condition believing the cause was the hit. She quickly learned how his classmates made fun of him and knew things would get worse once he entered high school, so she decided she would protect him, she worked hard to become the best in everything, she was beauty already thanks to her mother, but she trained her body. Her breasts grew big and her ass became perfect thanks to her training. She asked her father to enroll her in the same school as Shinn. Her father is the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world thanks to his influence it was easy to enter the same school as him.

She quickly grew in popularity and became known as the queen in the school, she didn't like that title, but thanks to that she was able to protect Shin, the boys would always obey her wishes in hope of getting a chance with her and the girls would listen to her.

Even if the boys didn't like that she always sat next to Shin she was able to have a comfortable school life.

She hoped that Shin would confess to her one day, even if he was a chunibyo she knew that deep down Shin was still the same kid she met all those years ago.

But that was the past and now Shin is with the demons. She knows Shin will most likely refuse to help the demons, thanks to his chunibyo mentality. But that didn't the demons would accept that, one way or another they would make sure Shin cooperates with them. At least that was what Stein told her this morning before the training started.

Nanami, Miku and Saito were being trained by Corona. He is the strongest warrior in the kingdom, even the captain of the knights is no match for him. He is a handsome old man with brown hair and a really nice moustache. He wears a white shirt with black trousers.

Next to him is a woman with long disheveled hair, its color was a mixture of dark blue and purple, her eyes were completely black. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a dark dress. She was giving and unnerving aura, which really put Nanami on edge. Her name was Moksha, the strongest mage in the kingdom.

They were in a separate location from the rest of the students since their potential is far greater than the rest.

Corona created a wooden sword, took a step forward. "Alright, you three are the most talented heroes we have, so Moksha and I will train to you to become proper heroes." He took a small ball from his pocket and walked towards the trio. "This thing will read your kurisufia and will create a weapon suitable for you, we will begin training after you get your weapons." He extended the ball towards them. "Who will go first?"

"I will." Without hesitation Nanami grabbed the ball and it was quickly engulfed in flames, if you look closely you could see the faint image of a skull. The flames stop and a wooden scythe appeared in her hand.

"A scythe uh? That's a first one?" he turned towards Miku and Saito. "Who's next?"

Miku grabbed the ball without saying a word, this time it just shined with a blue color, when the light stopped she was already wearing a pair of leather gloves.

"Seems like you will have to train in hand to hand combat." Corona said with a amused expression.

"I always wanted to learned martial art but I didn't had time." Miku was in high spirits, you wouldn't take her for the type of girl to be into martial arts. "You are next Saito-kun, I can't wait to see what you get!" Miku handed the ball to Saito.

The ball was engulfed in electric sparks, and after they stopped Saito had a wooden lance in his hands. "I was hoping for a sword, but I suppose a lance will do." He gave back the ball to Corona who put it in his pocket.

"Alright now that everyone has a weapon we will begin the training." He took a few steps back. "your first test will be to hit me. You can come at me in group or individually but be warned I wont hold back any punches." He smiled at them and brought his sword to his front.

 **X**

In another training ground the rest of the students were training with the knight captain, they were training with wooden swords, axes and some with bows.

One student with and axe looked at his classmate that had a bow. "Hey you think the training Abe-san and the others is harsher than this?" he was sweating from all the workout the captain had put them.

"Of course, it is, they are the strongest among us, that's why they are having a special training."

"yeah, I suppose that's true, still I can't help but want to be able to be with Abe-san and Tsukimori-san. Saito is a lucky bastard." The student with an axe said before continuing ho swing his axe.

They were all surprised when a big tremor happened, they looked in the direction of the training ground where Namami and the rest were, a cloud of dirt could be see, it wasn't long before another tremor occurred and another cloud formed.

"I guess Corona-sama hasn't changed at all." The knight captain said.

"Corona-sama?" A student with a sword asked.

"Yes Corona-sama was my teacher long ago. He used to beat until I was half dead." He had a happy expression. "Then he would wait until I was fully healed before beating again, he repeated the process until I learned how to defend myself, even now I don't think I could beat him."

The students shivered at the thought of the training that Nanami and the others were having, they silently thanked whatever deity there was that they weren't with them. Some students still wished to be with Namami, but the constant shockwaves and clouds of dust that they could see were enough to persuade them that maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"I wonder how Okumura is doing?" a female student with round glasses said, she had her black hair tied in a ponytail. She was practicing her magic with a book Stein had given everyone that wanted to be a mage. "I hope he isn't letting the demons do as they please."

She still remembers the first time she met the entity known as Shin Okumura, the sheer energy he possessed was enough to make her legs tremble. Her father warned her about him, he told her not to approach him, he was under supervision of the Abe clan.

She did some research and found out his father was the famous Kourin Okumura, a well-known scientist and an even more infamous in the underworld where his job got him the title of the "Creator".

She also investigated his mother, and found relatively nothing note wordy, her name was Alice, no last name, she found it weird and after digging more she found out she was a foreign from England, no other records were found. It was like she came out of nowhere. Searching for information in the underground she was surprised to hear she was feared, she was known ironically enough as "The ordinary magician."

It was clear the Okumura family was gar from an ordinary family. She could only guess what the true extent of Okumuras power was, maybe this world would be the perfect place for her to test him and draw out his full potential.

She couldn't help but giggle at the thought, some of her female classmates hear her and took a few steps away from her.

She didn't mind, in the end they would all be Guinea pigs for her experiments, she just needed to learn the magic of this world. Kurisufia wasn't an alien term to her, even if most people in their world had forgotten, there were those that knew the hidden truths. Kurisufia was just one of those, the way they use it in this world was new and by far better in comparison to the way they used it back in their world.

This "status" thing however was new, she still doesn't know how it works, but she had time. A lot of time to unravel the mysteries of this world. That way when she returned her father would be happy with her, maybe he would even let her use his research center.

"Don't keep me waiting Okumura or ill be forced to take action, maybe using your queen will work. I wonder what kind of expression you will make." She made a large smile and her cheeks blushed heavily. "But first I need to find out what this means:" she looked at her status screen.

 **(Rin Houraisan)**

 **(STR S)**

 **(KRS OV)**

 **(Special skills)**

 **(Eternity)**

 **(?)**

A special skill without a description, now that was the most intriguing thing. she needed to experiment more with her ability. They were supposed to go into a dungeon to fight some monster after they get the basic training done, maybe she could tri it there. Oh well it was just a matter of time besides she had an idea of what her ability could do.

After all, her father always said she took after her mother.

 **AN**

 **And with that the chapter is done. Some may be wondering is that foreshadow for… I'll let you guess, if you catch some references be sure to tell them to me in the reviews who knows you might get a cookie. Anyway, I have another idea for a RWBYxTouhou crossover, it's about jaune and junko, for those who know junkos back story you might guess were I'm going with this.**

 **Tokyo ghoul has officially ended and I can only say my other fic will have to wait a bit. I think I finally have a beta reader. Next chapter will be better in terms of grammar thanks to this. with that I hope you have a great day.**


	3. closing your heart

Shin blocked another bite from the snake with his sword. He slashed at its head, the blade managed to penetrate its scales. The snake shook its head forcing shin to retreat. The snake swung its tail as Shin hit the floor, not leaving him time to breath.

As the air left his lungs, Shin soared across the dimension and crashed into a black wall. He stayed in the hole he made in the wall. He stood up, but the snake appeared before him and used its tail to grab and crush him, if it wasn't for his oni body Shin would have died. He raised his sword and stabbed the tail. The snake dropped him, while his blade was still stuck in its tail he used to pull himself onto its body Using all of his strength, Shin ran towards the snake's head, his heavy sword slicing across its body. He left a large cut across its body spurting blood as he passed. Once Shin was close enough the snake opened its mouth and lunged at him. Shin didn't have time to evade it, so he just raised his sword above his head.

The snake tried to bite him, but the sword stopped it, Shin saw a ball of white energy forming in the back of its throat. He knew what the snake was planning and could only mutter a few words before the energy blasted him. "Fuck."

The energy blast was huge easily wider than the snakes head, it illuminated the dimension. When the energy dissipated the snake searched for Shin.

His clothes tattered, Shin flew through the sky. the sneaked created a spike from the ground and impaled Shin.

He felt the pain from his stomach, when he opened his eyes he could see the spike through his stomach. The pain he felt was new, he spat blood. Some of his organs were pierced but nothing that was fatal. His oni body saved him again, it's a good thing he activated Yuugi and Suika otherwise he would be dead. He punched the spike, destroying it and falling to the ground, he landed in a crouch position, before standing up he took a few breaths before jumping straight to the snake's head.

Using his bandaged arm, he formed the bandages into a bigger fist. As the snake snap at Shin, he hit the snake in the jaw with as much force as he could muster.

The snake was lifted a from the ground, before the snake could counterattack, Shin grabbed its tail with his bandages and began to spin. Shin threw the snake to the ground, creating a huge crater and tremor he increased his size until he was as big as his enemy. Using the momentum from his fall he crushed the snake under his feet. Making the crater even bigger than before. However, before he could react, the snake bite him in the shoulder. He hit the snake in the head forcing it to retreat, but the damage was done.

" _ **Fool a bigger body also means a bigger target, now I can actually use my fangs as a weapon, you need to think before acting."**_

Shin returned to his normal size clutching his shoulder where the injury wouldn't stop bleeding.

" _ **it was a good plan, I never thought you could control your size and weight like that and that arm of yours… it's a really interesting thing, I don't know where you got all those abilities, you said you are a descendant of oni right? Before the creator left this world, I heard her talk about those species."**_

The snakes beneath Shin suddenly coiled themselves around his arms and legs chaining him to the ground. He tried to free himself, but the snakes wouldn't bulge.

" _ **You are an anomaly, no other hero that has been summoned had as many abilities as you do. Just what are you? you are supposed to be a human, but your kurisufia has many different signatures as if they belong to different people. Not only that, but for a human you don't seem to have a lot of empathy towards your classmates."**_

Shin couldn't help but to grin at his question. "I'm nothing more than a man that discovered the truth of the world."

"Do you know what Gensokyo is? It's a place where forgotten things go to. There are a lot of powerful beings there. I just happened to be its heir that's all." He laughed a bit before continuing. "You want to know why I don't care about my classmates? Why I'm enjoying this so much? It's because my life felt so boring, so monotone I couldn't bare it anymore. When I discovered I was special I felt like the world got more interesting, I felt like I could accomplish something really important in the future, that's why I trained so hard, because I thought someday I would become something more than just a student. My father is a great alchemist and my mother is the strongest witch there is I'm sure they wanted me to live a normal life, but I hate that kind of normal peaceful life. How can not find life monotone and boring when I know there are more interesting things out there."

" _ **Even if that would make your friends suffer? You don't care what happens to them?"**_

"They are not my friends! They made fun of me They think just because they are heroes they are untouchable, they take victory for granted. Heck I think they don't realize that the people living in this world are humans like us. That includes the demons, they have families. Even goblins and other intelligent species have them. They treat this as a game and that will be what will cost them their lives." He took a deep breath.

"Besides I only care about my queen, as long as she is fine then I don't care about the others."

" _ **Aren't you being hypocritical? You are the same as them, you are just treating this as a game. Even now, when your life is at risk you haven't stop smiling,"**_

Shin laughed a bit, his smile growing even bigger. "it's not that I treat this as a game. I just accept that this is what I wanted, I want to test my new powers I want to enjoy myself in this new world and I'm prepared to accept everything that comes with that, even death."

…

The snake seemed to be deep in thought, taking advantage of that, Shin made the bandages to open, allowing the snakes to pass through it, with his right arm free he summoned his sword. He cut the snakes freeing himself.

" _ **You aren't as stupid as I thought, but you are still a fool, that way of thinking only works when you have enough power to back your words, as you are now you will be able to fight most demons, but there are beings that are above you. Even your classmates might become stronger in the future."**_

"That might be true, but I can only continue forward. I won't stop, even if it costs me my life. That is my resolve, that is the way I want to live. Even if I die it will have been a life without regrets."

Shin began to charge energy in his sword. Black energy started to form around it. "I never go back on my word!" he jumped towards the snake and putt everything he got in this hit.

The snake spat a huge beam of white energy from its mouth, black clashed with white until little by little, Shin cut through the energy beam.

He released all of the energy in the sword creating a huge stream of energy that exploded upon contact with the snake. crating a huge cloud of dust.

" _ **Don't you remember what that angel told you? Kurisufia attacks don't work on me."**_ the snake made a gust of wind to dissipate the dust, but shin was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly the snake felt a presence behind it. It was Shin with his sword just a few centimeters from its neck.

Shin didn't hesitate and slashed with his sword with the remaining strength he had. A huge torrent of blood flowed from the injury. The snake dropped to the ground a big pool oozing under it.

Shin landed next to it, he stood up, using his sword to support himself. His shoulder the place where the snake had bitten him was now purple in color.

"Well now I only need to search for Zaphkiel."

Shin walked away, using his sword as a cane. He didn't even take five steps before he heard weird noises from the corpse. He turned around just to see the symbol on the snake's head glowing.

"You have to be kidding me! that thing has a second phase!?"

The symbol glowed before cracks started to formed on it, until it finally broke allowing a white ball to emerge. The white ball obscured the blood, making a huge whirlpool that sucked inside the corpse. Shin couldn't see what was going on inside so he just prepared for an attack.

The whirlpool dissipated revealing a young girl with red skin and black sales covering her arms and legs, long white hair. When she looked at him, her right eye was black while her left one was white.

She looked at him for a moment, before disappearing. Shin quickly searched for her but didn't have time to react when a small hand grabbed his neck. The girl lifted him from the ground. Her face remained calm and uninterested.

" _ **You should feel honored, only two people aside from you have seen this from. I'm known as Sin in this form."**_ She choked him before throwing him to the ground. She put her feet in his wounded shoulder, almost crushing him. **"However, you are the first one to see it because you defeated my snake form. Not even the original dark hero could beat it."**

Sin kicked him, broking a few ribs as she sent him flying. She created black pillars for him to crashed into. After he fifth one Shin had lost most of his momentum and stopped. A black hand grew from the ground before grabbing him. The hand crushed Shin against a new-grown bed of spikes before going back into the floor.

Shin tried standing up, but Sin appeared besides him and punched him in the stomach, making him vomit blood.

" _ **you are strong I'll give you that, but you are not as fast as me, you lack experience, your moves are that of an amateur. Still you are very clever. But this is as far as you go. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."**_

Speed that's what Shin needs right now he knew this girl was way faster than him, even if he was stronger she was just too fast. He knew exactly what to do.

 **[Aya shameimaru confirmed. Initiating]**

The bones cracked as a pair of black wings grew from shins back. Sin was a bit startled, but quickly tried to get a hold of Shin. However, Shin was faster than before and managed to escape from her grasp. He quickly retreated a good distance from her.

" _ **just where do you hide all these things, now you have another presence in you. Just what are you supposed to be? It doesn't matter, even if you are faster you lack technique. Besides, you have lost a lot of blood. You will lose consciousness, it's a matter of time."**_

Shin knew she was right, he was already seeing blurry and it would not be long before he gives in to fatigue and blood loss. Shin had a crazy idea.

"You are right, I don't have much time left. That's why I'll put everything in this. it's all or nothing!"

 **[Hieda no Akyuu, Koishi komeji confirmed.** **Initiating]**

A hole formed in his chest where the heart was located, a purple orb with a closed eye came out, two cords growing from it they circled Shins body before stabbing itself into his ankles.

The hole in his chest closed itself. As it was never there.

"… _ **You aren't human anymore. There are a lot of presences inside of you. Its unnerving. you have potential, but if you continue this path you will lose all of your humanity. Let me see if you have what it takes to control what's inside of you."**_

Sin walked towards him but stopped to block one of Shins punches. Before she could counter attack, he kicked her legs. As she lost her balance, Shin used his right arm to grab her arm, throwing her over his shoulder.

Sin recovered in midair and landed without difficulty. She however was surprised. His technique was better, no wasted movements. Just what was this kid his talent was incredible. Sin was beginning to think the kid was a monster.

She didn't have time to think more about it when Shin quickly launched a punch at her head.

She ducked under it and counter with a kick to his abdomen. Shin used his right hand and trapped her leg in his bandages. She cut the bandages with her hand before shin could do anything else, but that leaved her open and received a punch to the face. The force was so big it leaved a crater. Shin continued punching her, burying themselves more and more in the crater which was now a few meters deep.

She used her legs to push Shin back to the surface. When she got out she saw Shin diving towards her with his left arm holding his sword. She created two black hands from the ground to try and catch him but it was useless as Shin was way too fast. He disappeared before the two hands were cu t in half.

Her instinct told her to protect her face, only to feel a sword clashing against her arms.

She could finally see his face and was shocked, his eyes were empty. He must had been unconscious since the moment he grew that third purple eye. She didn't know how he was fighting better while unconscious, but that only cemented the idea that the kid was a prodigy.

Sin created more spikes from below him, Shin avoided them with a backflip and continued until he was a good distance from her.

She created a black sword from the ground. Shin quickly covered the distance between them and slashed with his sword. Sin blocked it, but her sword quickly broke. Creating another from the ground she counter. Trying to stab him. Shin used his right arm to wrap the sword in his bandages.

Sin let go of the sword quickly and created another one in her left hand. Shin used his word to block her attack and used the sword in his right to try and cut her stomach.

Sin bought her right hand to her stomach and caught the sword. Shin unwrapped the sword and punched her in the face. She took a few steps back from the impact. Then created another sword and she charged at him.

They were getting faster and faster, until you could only see when a sword clashed with another. Pieces of black metal began to fall to the floor. When one of her swords was destroyed another had already replaced it in her hand.

She noticed how his body was getting slower, it seemed like his body wouldn't last longer. Knowing this she went on the offensive. Shin had to block all of her attacks, not giving him time to counter.

She used her right arm to attack, forcing him to block with his sword, taking advantage of that she stabbed her sword in his right shoulder. However, Shin wrapped her left arm in his bandages. With her left arm trapped she tried to cut her arm with her right arm, but the purple cordons launched themselves at them. Effectible binding her right arm.

Using his left arm Shin slashed his sword at her neck only to stop a few millimeters from it. She was surprised at this, she didn't expect him to stop, but quickly realized the reason when her arms were freed and he fell to the floor. It seemed like his body finally hit its limit.

Sin had to respect the kid, he was a battle genius. Only very few people could fight on even ground with her. That he lasted this long and was a few seconds away from winning spoke volumes to his strength. She didn't like the way he thought, but he was prepared to risk his life for his ideals. She respected that.

" _ **You pass for now. You are just as stubborn as she was."**_ A small smile formed on her face as she remembered the first time she meted the first dark hero. She crouched and turned him so he was facing her. _**"For now, I'll stop my poison. ill leave the rest to that angel and the demons."**_

 **X**

When Zaphkiel woke up she was surprised to see they were back in the forest. Her armor was broken but she was more worried about Shin. She quickly searched for him only to found him at the feet of a girl she instantly recognized. That girl was the true form of the Serpent of Sin. When Zaphkiel saw the state Shin was in, she began to panic.

Shin was the only hero they had summoned, they couldn't afford to lose him. Zaphkiel ran towards him but stopped when Sin looked at her.

" _ **Shin will be all right. He has a lot of potential. He managed to make me use my true form as you can see. I'm giving you one last chance. Don't waste it."**_

With that Sin disappeared leaving a shocked angel and an unconscious hero.

Zaphkiel snap from her shock and quickly arrived at shins side. He was in a terrible condition. His left shoulder had two the size of her fist, his right having only a stab. However, his left shoulder now had the same symbol the serpent had. It signified he got her blessing. She was surprised but happy, the last dark hero was the only one to have gotten the blessing of the snake, but now Shin got it.

She inspected Shins body and was surprised by his new black wings, and a purple ball that seemed to be an eye. The cords were nailed on two ends to his ankles. Apart from that his bandage arm was fine and his new horn was only a bit damaged. He had a small hole in his abdomen.

Zaphkiel used her magic to see the condition of his bones and organs. He had a few broken ribs, some new bones and some of his organs were pierced. He really was an enigma, from the first time they met. Even so, he fought really hard just to save her. She had to be grateful.

Zaphkiel didn't acknowledge it, but deep inside of her heart, she started to see Shin in the same way she once saw the original sacred hero. "You are an idiot, but I like your guts kid."

She carried him in her arms and using her kurisufia they teleported out of the forest. She didn't notice a small figure watching her from trees. The figure giggle before transforming into smoke.

 **X**

Shin was in a black void. He tried moving but found that his body didn't respond, he looked around but he only thing he could see was darkness. _"Where am I?"_

Shin tried remembering the last thing he did, he was going to loss consciousness, so he used Akyuus power to remember everything he had saw and will see, allowing him to remember the martial arts he saw in movies and videogames. He then used koishis power to manipulate his own subconscious to copy the things he saw. It was a risky move since he didn't know if it would work, but if this wasn't the afterlife then it worked, on the contrary if this as the afterlife then he fucked up.

A bright light shined in the distance, before the sound of breaking glass could be heard and the void in front of him broke like crystal. Shin could see his memories being played right there. but there were different, his mother wasn't an old lady, and his father wasn't dead. In fact, the person he was seeing didn't look like him at all and yet he couldn't help but fell like this were his memories.

It changed and showed him in his childhood with Namami then it showed him with his parents. He never thought about it, but her mother's name was allice and yet she looked exactly like a grown-up version of…

" _How didn't I realize it sooner!? It's not only Mom, Dad has gray hair uses glasses and… his is name is Kourin! It doesn't make sense! In the first place how did I knew of Touhou… there wasn't anything about Touhou back home, like it never existed, but if that's true then how did I became a fan of it? More importantly how did I fail to notice who my parents are!?"_

He was confused, the memories that he didn't recognize and now the inconsistencies in them.

" _Am I the same person before the fall…? Just Who am I?"_

" **Oh my, it's rare to see someone here."**

There was an eye in the opened in the void. It moved through it, as if the void was a part of its body. The eye grew closer to him, it had a red cat-like iris.

" **You… what are you? Are you an amalgam of beings?"** the eye looked confused at him.

Shin tried to speak, but he couldn't move his mouth and yet he could hear his voice.

" _I am Shin… a human I think."_

" **A human? You aren't a good liar, you are more an amalgam of beings than a human. In fact, you are more like me!"** The eye looked happy, as if he found a new friend. **"it's been such a long time since I've meet another being like me. It's really lonely here as you can see."**

" _I'm like you? Who are you? What is this place?"_

" **Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm sorry. I don't have a name, but he blond lady that sometime comes to visit calls me ancestor."**

" _Blonde lady?"_

" **Yes, she always opens a gap out of nowhere, I don't know how she does it, but she keeps me company. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her in a while. I kind of miss her."**

It was official, he didn't care anymore.

" **As for where we are… you could say this whole place is me."**

" _You? This whole place is your body?"_

" **I wouldn't call it a body, I'm more an amalgam of things, I don't a bode per say. This place is just me."**

" _And you say we are alike because you are an amalgam of "Things" and I'm an amalgam of beings?"_

" **Yes! That's why I think we can be friends!"** the eye looked at his body and saw it was slowly disappearing. **"But it looks like time is up, but now that you found this place I'm sure you will be back soon. Good luck, Shin!"**

His vision was getting blurry and with the goodbye, he closed his eyes.

X

When I woke up I was in a big bed. My body was numb, I looked under the covers and say my body covered in bandages. My third eye was closed and the cords were a weird thing to see, but I suppose having them only adds to my power.

Whatever, I'm still alive so I shouldn't worry that much, I sat up and looked at my new wings, they were nice.

The thing I was more confused about was that thing in my dream, those memories that didn't make sense, the fact that until now I've never realized my mother was Marisa, it was all confusing.

I don't think it matters right now, I should go and tell the others I'm awake, I tried standing up when the door opened.

"Shin you are awake!"

Zaphkiel looked really worried, I mean it's not like I was in a coma or something right?

X

Three weeks had passed, in those three weeks Nanami and the rest were put through a hellish training. Corona didn't hold back at all, but thanks to that, they were proficient with their weapons. Moksha taught them the basics of magic and how to use their kurisufia in battle. Turns out Nanami was naturally gifted in both areas, being praised as a genius. Saito and Miku weren't that far behind her, but Nanami was on a completely different level. Maybe it was her drive to rescue Shin or maybe it was in her blood. Whatever the reason she and the rest were judge ready to enter the next phase of the training.

Corona told them about something called soul weapons, these were made from the very soul of the owner, as such they were incredibly powerful. But the way in which you could get them made them only extremely rare. Only people with a lot kurisufia would survive the process in which a soul weapon was forged. Having your soul taken out and transformed into a weapon was not something everyone could survive.

They were in the basement of the castle. This was the deepest room in whole castle. They were guided by Moksha, since Corona said he was going to help train the others.

They stopped in front of a big door, in the door was sculpted a woman with long hair, waring robes and with six wings with markings on them. It was majestic door. The slowly opened revealing small pedestal with a transparent orb.

"Go ahead and put your hand on the orb. Just a warning, you will fell the worst pain you had ever felt in your life." Those words made them hesitate, but Nanami got her resolve remembering Shin.

She walked up to the pedestal and touched the orb. She was immediately engulfed in flames. She felt like as her skin burned and melted, she couldn't breath and couldn't even scream. Slowly the flames formed and armor around her body. A scythe was created next to her. When it stopped she fell to her knees. She was now wearing a red armor. It had a black skull in the back. It looked heavy and despite that she felt the armor didn't weight a think, in fact it was really comfortable, looked at the weapon next to her. It was as a bit larger than her, the blade was a deeper shade of red.

When she hold it the flame was engulfed in flames. She tested it a bit and found she could control the flames even extending them to increase her range.

"Are you alright Nanami-san?" Miku was worried about her friend. Seeing her engulfed in flames really sacred her.

"I'm ok Miku. Just really tired." It was like all of her energy was sucked away.

"Its normal, you just need to rest. Tomorrow you will feel better, that goes for the two of you as well." Moksha looked at Miku and Saito her bored expression never changing.

"Then I guess its my turn." Saito approached the orb, he was scared of the pain. With a trembling hand he touched the orb. Lighting struck his body and his voice left him. He felt like he was going to explode. His legs giving up he fell to his knees. However, his hand was stuck to the orb. The lighting transformed into a golden armor with yellow carvings. A spear was created from pure lighting.

Saito slowly stood up and grabbed the lance, it diffused into lighting and entered his body. He felt the energy enter his body. He went next to Nanami.

It was finally the turn of Miku but seeing her two friends like that scared a her a lot. She didn't want to feel pain. She was scared, but she didn't want to let them go without her. She wanted to help Nanami rescue Shin. And she wanted to be with Saito, with her new resolve she slowly approached the orb and touched it.

At first the orb just gave a blue glow, but then Nanami was covered in water. She couldn't breath and was drowning. She could feel the water enter her body. After what felt like an eternity the water formed a blue armor, there were some holes in the back. She got two gauntlets in the form of dragon heads.

" _to think the three of them would get soul armor._ " Moksha was surprised she expected Nanami to get one, but for the three of them to get it? It seemed like the people with soul armor in the kingdom had increased to 5.

 **X**

Eientei industries, the leader in the scientific and medical field worldwide. The company came out of nowhere, quickly growing from a small shop to the juggernaut it is now.

The owner, Keima Houraisan is a man in his thirties he wears square glasses. And has a black suit with a red tie. His hair is black. He is in his office. There were four couches with a small crystal table at the center.

The H.Q of Eientei ind. Was located in japan, it was the tallest building in the city. He could see the whole city; the lights of the buildings and cars illuminated the night.

This morning he discovered his daughter along with some of her classmates disappeared in the school. The police are investigating the case, but it's clear they aren't getting answers soon. Using his influence, he sent some of his men to investigate. They discovered traces of magic being used in the area, after more research they it was clear the kids were transported, the problem now was knowing where.

The most concerning thing was the kids that got transported. Her daughter was one, the other was the son of that witch as well as the daughter of the Abe clan. There were also the holders of pride and sloth. A class full of important individuals disappeared and thanks to that he was having a meeting with the Abe clan and the witch.

He heard the door open and saw a young man with grey hair and glasses, he was waring a lab coat and black pants.

"Its good to see you Kourin."

Keima greeted him.

"You can just call me by my real name, its not like you don't know it."

"Very well. Please take a seat Rinnosuke. You are the first to arrive"

Rinnosuke sat on the couch. After a few minutes the door opened again.

They were a man and a woman. They were Yuki and Kurumi Abe, the parents of Nanami.

"Its good to see you again Yuki, I just wished it was on the different circumstances."

The sat together, Yuki looked at Keima and smiled.

"Yeah, but the important thing now is to find our kids."

They waited in silence until finally the door slammed open revealing a blond woman wearing a black witch with a broom in her right hand. she sat next to Rinnosuke and rested her feet on the table. Rinnosuke just sighed, already used to her wife's antics. She smirked.

"So, any idea where the kids might be ze."

Keima had heard the rumors about the ordinary magician, how she went by the name Alice. However, her real name was Marisa. That's the only thing he could find even after using his influence. But now that the real deal was in front of him he realized the rumors were true.

The rest could also feel it, the moment she entered the room, she vegan emitting a heavy aura. It was like being in front of death. Keima was sure this as the infamous "Real witch"

"Please stop Marisa, I think its enough. We won't find Shin like this."

Rinnosuke calmed her, as he was the only one not affected by her.

"Yeah, sure just tell us what you found out and we can all leave."

Marisa looked at Keima.

"That was the plan from the beginning."

Keima took a small tablet from his pocket and lay it in the table, the tablet produced a big hologram showing a circle with the holy kigdoms emblem

 **X**

 **There is just one thing I will make clear, the world that shin and the others are in is not Gensokyo. Just wanted to make that clear. This was a big chapter. I wanted to just have the story in a funny way, but then I wanted to make Touhou characters appear. So that's that. Anyway, some reviews**

 **Italtosky- Ex-Rumia is fandom character, the ribbon Rumia has is believed to be a seal, it is a common theory that it seals her true powers, once its removed Rumia should have her original powers. None of this has been confirmed by zun, so it isn't canon. People have made fanart of Ex-Rumia so it is a common fandom character. As for your other question yeah, he is making it up just to look cool, remember that he is a chunibyo, however his family is a whole other thing.**

 **Levelgap – well this might clear some confusion.**

 **Beta by** **Achariyth1**


End file.
